<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can i say baby? by claryschild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688871">can i say baby?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryschild/pseuds/claryschild'>claryschild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, Quarantine, and they were ROOMMATES, anderperry, modern day AU, starring miss rona as wingwoman, they're aged up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryschild/pseuds/claryschild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil tightened his legs around Todd and pushed the sweaty auburn hair away from his face. “Todd,” He whispered. “Not gonna fuck me?”</p>
<p>Todd pulled back; incredulity visible on his face in the barely lit room. </p>
<p>“You’re drunk, Neil.” </p>
<p>“Fucking –” Neil hit Todd’s shoulder in frustration. “Bitch. As if that matters - as if that fucking matters when all I’ve been wanting to do this entire fucking quarantine is rip your clothes off and fuck you on the coffee table.”  </p>
<p>Todd stared back at him. “You are really very drunk.” </p>
<p>\\</p>
<p>or, in which, Neil &amp; Todd are quarantined together, and they're pretty 'pent up'. </p>
<p>(idk im bad at summaries just read the damn thing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Anderson/Neil Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title taken off can I say baby by GIRLI &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil was already thinking of excuses. Reasons, things, people – anything that would rationalize what was happening. He supposed he could blame Charlie and the others for not showing up that evening, had they not done so, maybe Neil and Todd wouldn’t have gotten so drunk and –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil gasped when he felt Todd’s mouth on the inside of his thigh. When had he gotten him naked?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was dark, and everything was a blur, except for Todd’s firm hands on Neil’s body. Todd’s wonderful hands: big and warm - pushing apart Neil’s legs with confidence and finding arrest on his hips as he took him into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil moaned and thrashed under Todd. His whole body was sensitive, alight with nerves. Neil was sure Todd’s tongue was going to drive him insane, with the way it was filthily laving and lapping at his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-Todd,” Neil managed between gasps. “Too rough – oh, god.” Neil’s back arched when Todd started to <em>suck, </em>making obscene sex sounds and eliciting even more obscene sounds from Neil’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Todd’s fingers casually found their way to Neil’s hole, and he started to circle his rim. Neil was going to die tonight, he was literally going to pass away this night and it would be Todd’s fault, all this motherfucker’s fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all getting too much for Neil – the mixed sensations, Todd all over him, and the buzz of alcohol running through his veins. Heat started to pool in his stomach, steadily rising like a wave until he finally pushed over the edge - and he came with a sweet moan, legs kicking out and wrapping around Todd’s waist as his orgasm washed over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd popped off and moved above Neil’s body, kissing him all over. He bit down on one pert nipple and Neil grabbed his hair, pulling him up, up, up – until he was within kissing range, and Neil kissed him hard, sloppily shoving his tongue into his mouth, relishing the way he tasted his own come on Todd’s tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all so messy, and Neil loved every minute of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd pulled back with a pop and sat there a while, with Neil’s legs wrapped around his waist, staring at him in awe. He put his hands on Neil’s shoulders and his head drooped. “How - how long have you wanted this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil gracefully brought his own hands up and slid them up Todd’s arms. “Been thinking about it every day since we moved in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God,” Todd shuddered, springing back into action and leaning down to take Neil’s mouth. He cradled his face with a sort of intimacy that made Neil feel the butterflies going feral in his ribcage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil tightened his legs around Todd and pushed the sweaty auburn hair away from his face. “Todd,” He whispered. “Not gonna fuck me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd pulled back; incredulity visible on his face in the barely lit room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re drunk, Neil.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking –” Neil hit Todd’s shoulder in frustration. “Bitch. As if that matters - as if that fucking matters when all I’ve been wanting to do this entire fucking quarantine is rip your clothes off and fuck you on the coffee table.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd stared back at him. “You are really very drunk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t fuck me, I’ll cry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd burst into laughter, croaky giggles that made his chest shake. He rubbed his face with a hand and shook his head. “Jesus fucking Christ.” And <em>praise the fucking lord</em>, because Todd’s fingers had found their way back to Neil’s hole, and he was prodding at him teasingly, making Neil buck and whimper like a bitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we going to do with you?” Todd whispered, leaning down to press wet kisses to Neil’s chin, before flinging his legs up and propping them above his shoulders. Neil gasped at how exposed he felt, and he almost passed out for the umpteenth time that day when he felt Todd’s tongue over <em>there</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, Todd’s tongue was replaced by his fingers and then he was ruthlessly punching his digits in and out of him, watching with satisfaction at how beautifully Neil was coming apart under him. Todd fucked him with his fingers till he was screaming at him to just <em>fucking fuck him. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Fucking fuck?” Todd had wheezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally breached him, Neil let out the most glorious moan Todd had ever heard and dug his fingernails painfully into his back. <em>There would be SO many marks later, </em>Neil had thought with a wicked delight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So pretty when you moan, babe.” Todd murmured, beginning to pick up an uneven rhythm, pounding in and out of him with no inhibitions whatsoever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil’s breath was coming out in sharp gasps and pants, and despite that – he grabbed Todd’s arm, “Harder, Todd. Fuck me harder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd huffed and shook his hair out of his eyes. He grabbed Neil by the hips and flipped him over. “Up.” He prompted Neil, fingers pressing into his waist. Neil obeyed, lifting his ass up and pressing his face into his white pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd plunged back in, and holy shit, this was so much more better. He was going all the way in, and Neil felt thoroughly full. He could feel Todd everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd leaned down, hard chest pressing against Neil’s back and spoke near his ear,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil answered him by reaching behind him and pulling him into a kiss in a clash of lips, teeth and tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todd suddenly grasped Neil by the crook of his arms, and heaved him up, so that they were both on their knees. He wrapped his arms tightly around Neil’s and pulled him flush against him, and if it was even possible, he went even harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil felt abused, almost. Like Todd was using him. He liked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, fuck! Todd!” Neil shook violently in Todd’s arms as Todd found that spot inside him that made his eyes roll back in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Todd’s teeth sink into the back of his neck, then his tongue laving over it like a balm. He was dangerously close, eyelashes beginning to flutter with anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came first. Todd followed only moments later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They tumbled down on the mattress in a heap of tired, sweaty limbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time, I’m topping.” Neil said once he caught his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s going to be a next time?” Todd asked, laughing a laugh that was ¾ air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, coffee table.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are a sex demon.” Todd mumbled, eyes fluttering shut. And, then he was asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neil watched him curiously for a moment. Studied the soft angles of his face in the yellow light that slanted through the half open bathroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quiet, brooding Todd. Nose always half buried in a book. Unassuming and oblivious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His best friend since Helton, his <em>roommate </em>since Helton. They’d shared the same space for so long. Neil had watched him just like this for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, Neil was going to kiss Charlie for not showing up.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wasn't actually planning on continuing this but then I saw that I had some lovely little subscriptions, soo.. :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil lay in Todd’s bed, covers pulled up to mid chest, the scent of sex all over the room; a damning indictment of last night’s events, and wondered.</p><p> </p><p>When had it all started, really?</p><p> </p><p>From the moment Neil laid his eyes on Todd, golden and beautiful, he knew his heart would be his, whether he wanted to hand it over or not. He was in tune with his emotions like that. Super cool and mature.</p><p> </p><p>But when, when had he started thinking of the…more physical aspect of things?</p><p> </p><p>His religious upbringing had majorly prevented him from thinking of Todd’s body underneath his clothes. But sometimes, just sometimes, he would allow himself sinful imaginings of what Todd would look like…naked, under his hands, or above him, moaning, tossing his head back and writhing in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Often times, this imagining happened in the shower, more dangerously it would sometimes happen when he was in public with Todd and Todd would do something totally normal, but it would drive Neil fucking insane. Like leaning against a wall with one shoulder. Or eating black cherry jam. Or driving with one hand – anything, really.</p><p> </p><p>Recently, though, this envisaging had increased and spread like a viral infection all throughout Neil’s mind. It plagued him every second of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Neil blamed this on the virus.</p><p> </p><p>The virus that had caused his whole city to go on lockdown. Which meant 24/7, 7 days a week – he’d be with Todd. With the number of ways to distract himself steadily running out, Neil was almost desperate. He couldn’t even look at Todd without wanting to throw him against a wall and have him right there.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help that Todd didn’t fucking know<em> how to catch a hint. </em>He would often wake up Neil by pouncing on him. Or he’d lounge across the couch in those glorious shorts that exposed his even more glorious legs, totally oblivious to the way Neil’s eyes would keep darting towards him. Or he’d randomly come up behind Neil and hug him, or say something in his ear, or slap his ass. As he had on two occasions, in a friendly, bro-dude, hetero males way.</p><p> </p><p>The limit had been when they’d been sort of tipsy and were curled up on the couch under the same blanket, watching the Witcher, when Todd had accidentally pressed down on the wrong (but right) spot and Neil had gotten hard. Todd, noticed, and this is what he said verbatim;</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to help with that?”</p><p> </p><p>To which Neil said in a very confident, totally not on the verge of having a panic attack, voice; “I’m fine. It’s all the pent up – ness, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Todd had replied, punctuating his sentence with a sleepy yawn.</p><p> </p><p>And then Neil had very calmly gotten up and walked leisurely to his bathroom where he had jacked off, then stood under the hot shower, totally traumatized. After which, he slipped into his bed without saying goodnight to Todd.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Neil called Charlie at 4AM and told him he was going to jump off the roof because he couldn’t take it anymore. Charlie told him to not jump off the roof, and he also told him he would come over with Knox, Meeks and Pitts so that some of the tension could be diffused.</p><p> </p><p>But.</p><p> </p><p>Guess.</p><p> </p><p>What.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie called up super fucking last minute and said he couldn’t make it because Knox’s girlfriend, Chris, had caught the virus and Knox had been in direct contact with her, and also in direct contact with Charlie so it was a whole web and really, dude, I’m so sorry but I can’t come.</p><p> </p><p>Fine! That is also fine! Neil still persevered.</p><p> </p><p>But then, that evening, they got drunk again and somehow decided it would be a great idea to bake a chocolate cake. And so, they were in the kitchen, Neil’s apron hanging lopsidedly on his form, Todd standing with his back against the fridge – both of them giggling like maniacs because the batter tasted disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>“This is sooo fucken’ bad.” Neil wheezed, nearly crying with laughter. “You have to try some, man, c’mon.” He pushed the bowl towards Todd, who immediately held his hands up defensively. “Do not bring that shit near me, Perry.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil cackled and scooped up some of the brown mixture on a finger, stumbling towards Todd, laughing at how he was recoiling from him.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Neil, Neil – fucking -” Todd turned his face away from Neil and tightly pressed his lips shut as Neil pressed him up against the fridge, lodging a leg between his thighs and locking him in, trying to put his finger in Todd’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Neil pouted, ducking his head to try and meet Todd’s eyes. Todd put his hands on Neil’s shoulders to hold him away and firmly shook his head, lips shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably then, Neil decided, that it had started.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grabbed Todd’s chin and forced him to look at him, “This was <em>your </em>idea.” He said slowly, grinning all along.</p><p> </p><p> “I really don’t want that in my mouth.” Todd managed before Neil unceremoniously shoved his finger into Todd’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what she said.” Neil hooted, head falling against Todd’s shoulder.</p><p>And then, “Oh my god, Todd, what are you – are you sucking on it -”</p><p> </p><p>Todd popped off Neil’s finger with a small, slick sound and grinned, his face stretching in Neil’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“That is also what she said.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil stared at him in awe, because what the fucking hell – Todd had no right to act like that. He suddenly became acutely aware of the tangled-up position they were still in - legs pressed together, breaths mingling.</p><p> </p><p>Neil’s eyes flitted down to his mouth, pink and wet. He heard Todd suck in a breath, and he looked back up. Todd was looking at him dazedly, pupils dilated, breathing softly through his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Neil surged forward in a burst of adrenaline and pressed his lips to Todd’s; awkward and not very fun. Then, Todd’s hands came up and took Neil’s face, tilting it so that their lips slotted <em>just there,</em> and Todd’s tongue could easily lick its way into Neil’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Neil took his hands off the fridge and wrapped them around Todd, feeling his smooth back under the fabric of his t-shirt. He longed to take it off.</p><p> </p><p>Would it be okay if he did that? The line had already been crossed, Neil thought, it had been crossed right when Neil put his finger in Todd’s mouth – or had it been crossed that day four years ago when Neil had jerked off to the thought of Todd for the first time? Or was it on the very first day they met at Helton, and Neil had privately thought to himself that Todd had very attractive hands?</p><p> </p><p>Had there <em>ever</em> even been a fucking line?</p><p> </p><p>Neil grabbed the hem of Todd’s t-shirt and tugged upward. Todd didn’t miss a beat and put his hands right where Neil’s were and pulled his t-shirt off. They breathed heavily for a moment, then;</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have condoms?” Todd asked, slightly breathless, ever the rational thinker.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Neil managed to squeak.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic.” Todd said before capturing Neil’s mouth again, hand sliding down to grab his ass like he owned it. He walked them backwards and Neil vividly remembered a tremble passing through his spine at how easily Todd was commandeering the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>Neil snapped back to the present when the door to Todd’s room opened, and Todd poked his auburn head in. Neil sat upright, immediately regretting the decision when a lightning bolt like pain struck his head, “Ow.” He winced.</p><p> </p><p>“I made breakfast.” Todd said. “Come eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil swept the hair back from his forehead, mussing it up and nodded curtly. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>When Todd left, Neil collapsed back on the mattress and hid his face in his hands, groaning loudly. His heart was pounding like a war drum against his ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>Of the previous night, he only remembered bits and pieces;</p><p> </p><p>sounds, breathy requests, his face pressed into the white pillow while Todd moved behind him -</p><p> </p><p>But, <em>yeah</em>, he was <em>pretty</em> <em>sure </em>he had embarrassed himself more than the average human could ever embarrass themselves in a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>God, he was going to kill Charlie for not showing up.</p><p> </p><p>\\\\</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOW DO I DELETE THE SECOND END NOTE WHY IS IT REPEATING</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>didn't know how to fit it into the narrative, but they used protection! because; </p>
<p>PSA: getting caught up in the heat of the moment and proceeding to have unprotected sex is NOT cool. fanfics romanticize it sm - I swear on god it's so frustrating. Please do yourself a favor and get educated on the topic, because STDs and unwanted pregnancies are no joke at all. </p>
<p>thank u for coming to my ted talk B)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>